Compromising with Rachel Berry
by Kagu-tsuchi-13
Summary: Relationships are all about compromise. Unless the other person happens to be Rachel Berry.


When her girlfriend called her up and told her that she had bought something special for her to wear for Valentine's Day Quinn Fabray had gotten ecstatic. She had numerous images of what it could be. All of them dirty.

Then her girlfriend went and presented it to her and she nearly lost it.

This was obviously just a joke. Rachel was showing her rarely seen sense of humor. Not even her, with her rather deplorable sense of fashion, could have picked out something so...atrocious.

"Isn't it great?" the diva said as giddy as a fat kid who just found an overturned ice cream truck.

"It's...something," the blonde responded, trying to find the nicest way possible to tell her loved one that the garment of clothing that she was holding was the ugliest thing that she had ever seen. And that was including the time that she saw Coach Sylvester doing yoga in a bikini.

"Hold it and get the full effect," the shorter girl smiled as she handed the object over to Quinn.

The taller girl nodded as she grasped the cursed item. It felt like molten lava in her hand. She turned it over a few times all while her girlfriend stood there grinning ear to ear.

In her hands was quite possibly the most gruesome sweater that the ex-cheerleader had ever seen. The aforementioned sweater was white, which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that it was covered in pink and red squares. And if that wasn't bad enough, within those squares were red, white, and pink hearts scattered all over the garment in an disorderly fashion. It made the woman want to throw up.

She held the item up in the light, hoping that it would make it more appealing.

It didn't.

She turned to her girlfriend who was still grinning as if she had just won three Tonys. "It really is...like nothing I have ever seen before," the blonde said truthfully, not wanting to crush her girlfriend's spirit.

"That's not even the best part," the brunette informed, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, there is more," the blonde said, fearing the worst. She hoped to God that her girlfriend didn't get matching pants

She watched closely as Rachel pulled something out of a shopping bag. No, it couldn't be!

"Matching sweaters," the blonde said, her voice filled with disbelief.

"Just think how adorable we will look when we walk in the door," Rachel assured. "I bet everyone will be speechless."

"Of course they will, they will be too busy laughing at us," the blonde muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing," Quinn responded quickly. She was going to have to find a way out of this before tomorrow.

* * *

Later, after failing to come up with anything, Quinn went to her girlfriend. The woman in question was sitting Indian style on her bed, it being covered with various notebooks and sheet music.

"Hey, Gumdrop," the shorter woman greeted as she looked up from the notebook that she had been browsing through. "Just going over what duet we should sing for tomorrow."

"Babe, I was thinking about the sweater," the taller woman started as she sat down on Rachel's desk chair.

"Isn't it great?" Rachel said as she sat her notebook down. "After tomorrow, everyone will know that we are a couple."

"Everyone already knows that from our impromptu make out sessions between classes," the blonde pointed out.

"I know," the diva said while grinning. "But I still can't wait to walk through the doors of McKinley arm and arm with my loved one while wearing our matching sweaters. I was thinking that while we were walking in we could sing-."

"I don't want to wear the sweater," Quinn interrupted, making her girlfriend gasp.

"What?" the diva cried, not believing what she just heard.

"I think that it is the ugliest thing that I have ever seen," the blonde admitted. "I appreciate the thought, but I would prefer it if I didn't wear it, ever."

Rachel sat there not saying anything. Quinn feared that the diva was going to blow her top. Finally she spoke. "Oh, well I am glad that you were honest with me."

The blonde exhaled with relief. "Great, so if you still want to wear your sweater, then-."

"You misunderstood," the diva interrupted. "You are still going to wear it."

"What?" the blonde gasped.

"You are going to wear the sweater," the brunette stated matter of factly.

"But, I told you I didn't want to," the blonde pointed out, wanting some clarification.

"I went through Hell to get that sweater. I checked fifteen different shops and when none of them had it I spent two hours on ebay and amazon until I finally found one. And I paid for the overnight shipping so that you could wear it for Valentine's Day," the petite woman recited. "You are wearing it."

"No, I'm not," the blonde stated firmly, crossing her arms for dramatic effect.

She wasn't about to roll over for the diva when she didn't for Puck, Sam, and definitely not for Finn. And just because she liked being with Rachel more than all three of them combined didn't mean that she was going to be a door mat and let the diva walk all over her. She was going to stand her ground and that was that.

* * *

"Come on," Rachel urged as she dragged her girlfriend by the arm. "We have to walk in together so everyone can see that we match."

"I don't wanna," Quinn whined, wondering how she ended up caving in. She continued to mope, while her girlfriend readied their entrance.

When Quinn joined the Glee club her popularity took a hit. When she got kicked off the Cheerios it was practically social suicide. And then a few months ago, when she started dating Rachel Berry, the very bottom of the social ladder, well any hopes of her ever being top dog at William McKinley High were as good as gone.

She didn't care though. She loved being with Rachel. As far as she was concerned, the rest of the school could go fuck themselves. Still, even if she was fine with her social ranking, she still didn't want everyone pointing and laughing at her. At least not any more than she already got for being in Glee.

Before she could protest more, her girlfriend shoved her into the doors. She was grateful that she had at least talked her out of doing the musical montage.

"See Honey Bear, no one is saying anything," the diva assured her as they strolled the halls.

The blonde looked around at everyone who they passed. Well, her girlfriend wasn't wrong. They weren't saying anything. They were too busy suppressing their laughs. Some were anyway, the others were laughing out loud at them.

She prayed that this did not end up on facebook. Otherwise, she would be forced to move to Japan and she didn't want that; she didn't care for rice.

As they were walking and Quinn was trying to make herself invisible, two of the jocks walked up to them, both holding Big Quenches. The blonde was actually relieved. If they got slushied it meant that they would have to change out of these repulsive sweaters.

"Wow, when we saw the Glee dykes walk in we were all set to slushie you, but now we see that what you are wearing is far worse than anything that we could ever do to you," one of them informed the girls.

"Let's go find the wheelchair guy," the other said as they walked away.

"See, these sweaters are good luck," Rachel said, highly chipper.

"Yeah, good luck," Quinn repeated, wondering if she should feel relieved or upset that she didn't just get drenched in frozen beverage.

* * *

The rest of the day wasn't as bad. At least everyone forget about the sweaters after Jacob came to school wearing a diaper, toga, and fake wings, while carrying one of those toy bow and arrow sets and proceeding to profess his love for Rachel in front of the whole cafeteria. Quinn found it mildly amusing. Almost as much as when Jacob offered to give her all his Bar Mitzvah money if she dumped Rachel.

Now there was just Glee left and Quinn could go home and do her best to get this horrible experience out of her mind.

For once, she was one of the first ones there, even beating her own girlfriend. The rest of the school may discriminate you for everything that you did but not here. There was no way that the other New Directioners would judge her for wearing an ugly sweater? Right?

"Nice sweater, did Bill Cosby have a garage sale?" Kurt asked as he walked by with Blaine chuckling behind him.

"Wow Quinn, are you auditioning to be one of the Wiggles?" Tina snickered as she and Mike took their seats.

"That must have been some bet you lost," Sam laughed as he climbed up the seats.

"I knew that white girls had no taste in clothes, but this is just ridiculous," Mercedes scoffed as she joined Kurt and Blaine.

"I can't think of anything to say, but man that is an ugly sweater," Artie informed as he wheeled past the blonde.

Okay, so maybe they would. Not like she wouldn't do the same to any of them. She caught a glimpse of Santana approaching, Brittany following after as usual. There was no way that her best friend in the world would ever judge her for what she wore.

"Wow, I expected this from Gayberry but you?" the Latina in question said once she made her way to Quinn, shaking her head with disapproval.

Quinn held her head down, that was until Brittany spoke up. "I think it's kind of cute. Do you think that you could get San and me a pair?"

Quinn smiled evilly. She glanced over at Santana who kept shaking her head and mouthing no. "Sure, I can get Rachel to order you some tonight."

She grinned while Santana and Brittany took their seats, Santana looking over and making threatening gestures with her eyes.

Eventually, Rachel came skipping in the room, all merry and gay, no pun intended. The second everyone saw her, they immediately made the connection as to why Quinn was wearing the ugliest sweater in the world.

"You poor thing," Mercedes said, semi-sympathetically.

"I feel for you," Blaine stated as he reached down and patted her on the shoulder.

"Wow, didn't know Rach had you on a leash," Puck joked. "Come to think of it, that would be hot."

"Rachel never got us matching sweaters," Finn grumbled, actually jealous.

Quinn gave the entire room death glares just as Rachel sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around the blonde.

"Wow, it seems like everyone can't take their eyes off of us," Rachel said to her girlfriend as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"It sure does," the blonde agreed, wishing that a piece of the ceiling would fall on her and put her out of her misery.

"For the Valentine's Day assignment I was thinking..." Mr. Schue started as he walked in and nearly lost his composure when he saw what Rachel and especially Quinn were wearing. "Nice sweaters."

"Isn't it great?" Rachel said, completely oblivious to what everyone had been saying, even though they were snickering at this very moment.

"Right, now back to the assignment," Mr Schue responded, quickly changing the subject, much to Quinn's relief.

* * *

Quinn sighed deeply as she pulled into the Berry driveway. She had gotten a text from Rachel saying that she had another Valentine's Day surprise for her. If it was matching tattoos then she was going to jump out the window and make a break for the Canadian border.

There was currently a dance going on at school, to which Quinn had declined going. She really didn't feel like taking more ribbing from her peers. Especially, when it was the other guys in Glee that were doing it.

As she went in and made her way up to Rachel's room, she began going over her speech. She was going to tell her girlfriend that the two of them should have some time apart.

Part of her didn't even want to show up. She considered doing what she was going to do over the phone or in a text message but decided against it. The least she could do was tell her girlfriend face to face that she didn't want to be with her, for now anyway.

It's not like she didn't love being with Rachel. Rachel made her feel better than any guy she had ever dated and not just physically either. But relationships were about compromise, not doing whatever one said. Hopefully, some time apart would help Rachel realize that.

"I'm here," she called out as she looked around Rachel's room for any sign of the diva.

"I'll be out in a minute," Rachel's voice called back from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Okay," Quinn responded as she sat down on the foot of the bed. It was going to be hard to tell the woman that she was crazy over that she wanted to take a break. She hoped that the diva didn't start crying, that would shatter her heart.

"Thanks so much for what you did today," Rachel called out. "It meant so much to me."

"Don't mention it," the blonde sighed, dreading what was going to happen.

"No, I really mean it and I want to show you how much I appreciate what you did," the diva said as she came out of the bathroom.

What Quinn saw in front of her made her nearly lose it. There stood her girlfriend, clad in a red garter that showed off her amazing body, especially her slender legs.

"Ra..Ra..Rachel," the blonde stuttered.

"I thought you would like it," the diva said seductively as she approached the woman.

Quinn attempted to speak, but nothing came out, so she just nodded as the brunette climbed into her lap and wrapped her legs around her body.

"Sometimes I forget how lucky I am, I just wanted to remind myself," the diva whispered softly in the blonde's ear. "And show you."

Before Quinn could muster up a response, she found a pair of soft lips against her own. Her eyes closed on instinct as a delicate hand graced over her cheek and another found the arch in her lower back.

"Are you glad that we didn't go to that dumb dance at school?" the petite woman asked seductively while planting kisses on the blonde's neck and jaw.

Quinn muttered out something incomprehensible as her girlfriend's eager hands began lifting her shirt over her head. She was starting to believe that she had been to rash in doing what she came over to do. Whatever it was.

* * *

Quinn sighed deeply as she took in the aroma of Rachel Berry. It was all over the sheets, pillows, and her for that matter. All thoughts of breaking up with Rachel had long exited her brain, right around the time Rachel's fingers entered her.

She managed to pull the covers up to her bare shoulders, it being difficult with her still in her post-sex coma. It was a lot like drinking a fifth of vodka, both left her wobbling and made it difficult to form a coherent thought.

Turning her body to the side, she saw that her girlfriend was in a similar predicament. Grinning, she reached outed and moved a strand of brown hair out of her face.

"Better than a sweater," the brunette joked as she gently ran her hand down the blonde's bare arm.

"Totally," the blonde sighed, highly content. She felt on top of the world. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Hey, Sugarplum," Rachel began, taking Quinn's free hand while she did.

"Yeah?" the blonde responded, eying the covers that just barely covered the best parts of her girlfriend.

"I found these really cute matching sweatshirts online, if we order now, I bet we could get them in time for St. Patrick's Day," the brunette rambled excitedly.

Quinn let off a silent groan. She really wanted to speak up, but was far too drained to do so. Plus, arguing would kill any chances of a round two and she really didn't want that. When you were dating Rachel Berry you really had to pick and choose your battles. But she would definitely say something. Tomorrow.

"Let's talk about that later," Quinn said, before proceeding to shove the diva onto her back and climbing on top, having quickly gotten her second wind.

"Okay," the brunette agreed, smiling. "You'll love yours, it has four leaf clovers and-."

The taller woman quickly locked lips with the shorter one, mostly to shut her up so she didn't kill the mood. She felt the woman struggle for a bit, before surrendering and proceed to kiss back.

Happy for her victory, for tonight anyway, the blonde started her journey south to Rachel's promise land.

She knew that she wouldn't always get her way when it came to the two of them and had a strong hunch that more than likely she was going to end up wearing that stupid sweatshirt. In spite of all that, she was still very grateful that Rachel Berry was her girlfriend. So what if she had to take the woman one day at a time. At least it gave her something to look forward to everyday.


End file.
